My Super Sweet Sixteen
by ehmagawdz
Summary: Renesmee wants nothing more than to be featured as a birthday girl on the infamous MSSS on MTV. She just knows that she won't be suck-up like the other girls. But with a family full of vampires, that might not be so easy to control. Read & Review!


Chapter 1: Telling Family

"Just spit it out, Renesmee!" my dad demanded. "I'm tired of you

having your mother hide Alice's and your thoughts, which meens keeping

me out of everything!"

The entire family including Jacob, my best friend, was in the dining

room. A place only used for family meetings and the occasional dinner

parties, in which case Jacob and the rest of the wolf packs were the

only ones actually eating. Considering the fact that it has been

pretty much just easy sailing since the Volturi scare which was five

years ago, family meetings didn't occur that often either.

It was times like this that I was so incredibly thankful that my mom,

Bella, had learned how to shield other people's minds along with her

own. That made hiding my plans that much easier. In fact, I really

just wanted to tell my mom, but that decision was quickly frowned

upon by my aunt Alice.

I could tell that Alice was about to slip and tell everyone herself but

I shot her a menacing (well for me anyway) glare that shut her up.

"Okay, dad, just please calm down. It's nothing serious, I promise."

It really wasn't. I immediately started to think of the day that

brought all this on.

One week ago

"I swear to God, I'm gonna totally like KILL YOU, if you mess my

special day up."

"What a bitch!" Emmet declared.

"Watch your mouth, Emmet," my grandma Esmee warned, "Renesmee is in

the room!"

I snickered into my palm. "I don't really mind, Grandma. I mean he's

right." I paused. "She is a bitch."

"Nessie!" my mom scolded, playfully swatting me on the head, while

guffawing Emmet reached over to give me a high five.

We were all crowded around the television as usual on a Tuesday

afternoon. It was the primetime of our favorite TV show. Well, at

least me and Emmet's.

That "bitch" threatening everyone was none other than one of

your stereotypical teenagers, set on having, "The most totally

like friggen awesome like sweet sixteen party ever!"

In case you didn't get my obvious impersonation, I'm referring to

MTV's, My Super Sweet Sixteen. I had gotten really into it lately

considering the fact that I would be physically turning sixteen in a

couple of weeks. Although according to my birth date, I should barely

be enrolled in kindergarten. I secretly wished that I could have a huge

blowout party like the show, but it wouldn't exactly be the easiest

thing to achieve. Being a family of vampires didn't call for huge

festivities that were watched all over the nation.

"What the &$* are you talking about?" this weeks princess screeched.

"Of course I expect a life size birthday cake of myself!"

"When's Dad and the rest of them coming back from the hunt?" I asked.

I was thinking about how eerie and calm the house without the other

five vampires and my werewolf in the house.

"I'd say in about an hour or so," my mom replied.

"Hey wouldn't it be hilarious if Nessie was on that show?" Emmet

teased. "Then they'd really half to run for their lives, you know

'cause your part vampire and all."

I rolled my eyes, but my heart started to beat faster. Maybe Emmet

could help me out...

"Yea," I shrugged casually. "It would be pretty cool considering the

fact that I've never had a real birthday party."

My mom gave me this look that made me sure that she knew I wanted

this. Of course she did. She knew me so well!

"Esmee? Emmet? Could you guys give me and Renesmee a moment?"

"Of course!" Esmee said and shot Emmet a look when he started to pout.

"Fine!" he moaned while sulking out of the house. Esmee followed,

shaking her head slowly.

I giggled and turned my torso around so that I was facing my mom on

the couch. "What is it, Mom?"

"Renesmee I know you, so don't try to deny when I tell you this." she

began. "You want to be on that show for your birthday, don't you?"

I looked at my hands and started to squirm around. "Yea, I really do.

But I know that it's but really possible with our family being

monsters." I joked lightly.

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Honey, if you really want this then

I'm sure we could work this out." she said eagerly.

"Really?" I squealed. "That would be so cool!"

"I know! I've always wanted to be the poor misunderstood mom that has

to deal with the ignorant child that doesn't appreciate anything." she

laughed.

I had to chuckle with her. "I am so not going to be like that." I

assured her.

"Well, you never know. Things could get hectic... Speaking of which, I

think they're back."

My eyes widened in horror as I looked helplessly at my mom.

"What?" she asked.

"In not ready to tell them yet! We have to come up with a plan!

Quickly, hide my thoughts!" I shrieked.

"Okay, okay. Calm down.". She frowned in concentration until she got

it. "There we go! I'm getting better at this everyday!"

"Good thing too," I exhaled in relief. "I don't want anyone but us to

know about this."

"We have to tell then soon though."

"I know."

We heard shouting in the front of the house so we made our way over there panicking.

"Do you think they heard us?"

"No, I don't think so," my mom said uncertainly.

"Alice, will you please tell me what in the world you're trying to hide from me by singing Baby by that pre-pubescent little beaver boy in your head?" my dad, Edward, screamed.

My mom and I both glanced at each other and then looked at Alice just in time to receive a frosty glare. Of course. How could we have been so stupid?

"You mean Justin Bieber?" I shrieked trying not to blow our cover. I am ashamed to say I have a soft spot for him.

Dad just rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, I just recently acquired a certain taste for music like this," my aunt said a little too innocently.

"Either you're lying or you really have cracked." Emmett stated. Apparently he was back in the action.

"Bella, Nessie?" my aunt called while she was successfully ignoring my dad and Emmet by walking back outside. "Would you accompany me to Port Angeles? I think Jacob and Seth are stopping by later, and you don't even need to be a physic like myself to know that those dogs will leave Nessie starving, unless we buy all of the supermarkets food supplies."

"Uh, sure..." I shrugged. My mom followed suit.

"Alice!" my dad growled."

"And I was like, Baby, Baby, Baby, OHHHHH!" she bellowed in her high soprano voice.

The rest of the family just groaned at her lack of taste in music.

We hopped on her cannery yellow Porsche. Alice didn't stop singing until we were about three miles away from the house.

"So..." she began.

"Alice, we swear we were going to tell you!"

"Don't lie! I saw! Nessie just wanted to include you! How do you think that I, as the best party planner in the universe, would feel when my own niece doesn't want me to be included in the makings of her sweet sixteen?" she fake sobbed.

With her driving it was no surprise that we were already at the supermarket in Port Angeles. She ran full speed inside, so we, being the responsible ones, made our way at a sloth-like human pace.

When we finally found her, she had her back turned to us and no doubt was pouting.

"Alice! You know I wouldn't want anyone else to plan this, considering I want to be on the TV show!" I said.

"Really?" she peeked over her shoulder.

"Really."

No one within a ten-mile radius was ready for the scream the came out of her dainty little mouth.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shrieked while jumping up and down.

Everyone in the store was still rubbing their ears from her scream.

We finished shopping in a cheery mood and a few minutes before we reached the house my mom blocked Alice's thoughts as well.

We were inside the kitchen, unloading the food when my dad entered with narrowed eyes.

"Okay, now I know you're hiding something Alice. Why do you have Bella hiding your thought?" he shot my mom a look of betrayal.

"Oh, dear brother Edward. You'll find out soon enough."

Back to the present

"Okay fine! I'll say it! I want a Super Sweet Sixteen and have it broadcasted to the whole world on MTV! And don't say we can afford it because you and mom just bought your fourth Mercedes Bentley. And I don't care what it takes to make this happen! I fully expect it because I never ask for anything and also, I've never had a real birthday party!" I ended with an exhale. It felt great to finally have it out in the open.

Everyone but Mom and Alice had their jaws drop. Even my grandpa Carlisle.

Ten seconds later Emmet started to laugh uncontrollably and walked over to hug me.

"You've made my dream come true!" he cried. "I swear, if you hadn't thought of this, I would've brought the film crew myself. This is going to be the best TV ever!"

"So that's it?" my dad asked. "That's what you've been hiding?"

"Well, yeah." I said.

"I think we can arrange that."

"Thank you Daddy!" I ran over to him and gave him a humungous hug. "Love you!"

"Love you too."

Everyone in the room started cheering. My mom, Emmet, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Esmee, and Carlisle were going to help me make this the best party ever. And I would thank them by not acting like those snobs on TV. I just knew I wouldn't get that carried away.

Ones thing for sure: MTV isn't going to know what hit them.

A/N: This is my first real story so please do me the honor of reviewing. Good or bad criticism, I love them all. Thanks! I'll be updating every couple of days. No more than a week in between. :)


End file.
